Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer
Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer is the current President of the Union of Everett, elected into office by the original fifteen seceding states of Everett on August 1st, 2003. She was born on April 28, 1982 in New York City, New York to parents Heather Lowe and Jack Spencer. Biography Kaitlyn Spencer was raised in a suburban White Plains, New York neighborhood as a Roman Catholic. In 1987 her parents converted religion and joined a strict Christian based church. Kaitlyn quickly developed a militant personality and often self educated herself to avoid being involved in her parents' religious activities. By high school, Spencer became well educated and interested in the fields of geo-politics, law and criminal justice. In 1997 her parents divorced, her father left the cult and Kaitlyn moved with him. She became a top student at her schools and joined political clubs and school governments. She graduated from high school in 2000 as salutatorian, second place to valedictorian. Spencer entered John Jay College of Criminal Justice in 2001 to study a major in Criminal Justice. While attending John Jay for three years before founding the Union of Everett and becoming President, she took part in political and media activism and founded her notable political website, knowyourregime.org. She completed a Masters of Sciences degree in Criminal Justice while in her office as President of Everett, transferring from John Jay to the Federal University in Everett City to complete her education while in office. Spencer during her college years had also learned French, Spanish, some Latin and sign language. Founding of the Union of Everett After September 11, 2001 Kaitlyn founded a website dedicated to raising awareness of issues at home and abroad, promoting vigilance in the community and in government. Her website, knowyourregime.org, contained varied blogs, full federal and various state legislation and a section of the site listed a database of state and federal laws called "Dumb American Laws". Full text copies of various United States documents were also made available on her website including the U.S. Constitution, U.S. Declaration of Independence and listing of notable quotes from the United States' founding fathers. Noticing the levels of corruption in the government rising, she began a campaign to restore a free America. She spoke with Congressmen and Senators about various issues in the United States but many would not listen. In May 2002, Kaitlyn began to speak with state governments about the crisis and managed to talk New York State into agreeing to join the campaign to restore the United States. With New York State at her side, other state governors were talked to and soon New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Delaware and Pennsylvania joined the movement. Talks of secession from the Union broke out and tensions in the United States rose. With support of hundreds of thousands of various civil rights groups and their supporters, Rhode Island, Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Ohio, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Maryland soon agreed to a new Union and the fifteen states agreed to a government drawn up by Kaitlyn and the New York State governor and a commission of representatives of the 15 states. On January 11, 2003 Kaitlyn Spencer, supported by a total of 35 co-sponsor Senators and Congressmen, spoke before Congress and the Senate concerning the issues in the United States. Many officials ignored her comments. After a notable speech in the United States Capitol, in which Spencer deliberately targeted and named 119 US Congressmen for acts of corruption, describing their actions and then slamming a large crate of papers of evidence on the Speaker of the House's podium, nearly 50 of them resigned. With the Bush Administration heavily adamant about allowing a secession, the United Nations was called by Kaitlyn to aid in making a deal for seceding. On February 20, 2003 the United States and the new Union agreed to terms set by the United Nations Security Council. For the first time, a permanent council member of the UN, the United States, had been suspended from the UN temporarily while deliberations went, to prevent the Bush Administration from vetoing any agreements set by the UN Security Council. On July 4th 2003, the nation of the Union of Everett was declared independent. Kaitlyn Spencer was elected to Presidency by the fifteen original states and inaugurated in August 2003. Foreign Relations Spencer is notable for her methods of maintaining foreign relations with global leaders and is notorious for her attitude towards those she dislikes. Kaitlyn maintains very close personal and political relationships with Russian President Vladimir Putin and Israeli President Naomi Ivry. Positive Relations Kaitlyn Spencer maintains positive personal relations and views with several nations and leaders. Of her closest allies, the Russians, Israel, Iraqistan, the Taiwanese ROC government, India, the Iranian Green Party and Germany are stated to be her personal "besties". Spencer has also managed to repair ties with Venezuela and Cuba and works closely in aiding the development of the Palestinian Republic. Spencer also maintains good relations and varied alliances with Japan, South Korea, Canada and Brazil. Vladimir Putin & the Russian Federation President Spencer is most notable for managing to establish ties with the Russian Federation following the Union of Everett's declaration of aggression with the United States after releasing public information regarding its corruption during 9/11, Sandy Hook and during the War on Terrorism, resulting in strong allied ties between Everett and the Russians and a close friendship between President Putin and President Spencer. Both Presidents are known during meetings and visitations to either country to participate in military events, exercises and both Presidents enjoy going to military ranges to fire weapons. Russia has often joined Everett at international meetings and assemblies in condemning U.S. actions, although official ties had not been established until the North American Cold War. Naomi Ivry & the Federal State of Israel Spencer is notably a strong and close personal friend of Israeli President Naomi Ivry. The two have worked closely in negotiating peace treaties and diplomacy in the Middle East. The most notable of their achievements have been the destruction of the Hezbollah and Hamas terrorist organizations and later formation of the Palestinian Republic, an independent and sovereign Palestinian nation made up of the West Bank and Gaza Strip. The nation is both supported and recognized by the Union of Everett and Israel and the two nations' support to include the PR into the United Nations in 2011 earned respect among the Arab communities. Spencer and Ivry are both known for their extremely similar personalities and shared views and personal belief. While Spencer is an Atheist, Ivry is a Hiloni Jew which is a form of secular Jewish belief. Both have notorious personalities when making speeches and during times of foreign reactions to other world leaders or incidents and events. Negative Relations Spencer is notorious for her attitude with select nations and government officials of foreign governments. Of some of her most noted comments and insult slings toward foreign persons, Spencer has openly and publicly trashed Saudi Royalty, leaders of Islamic extremist terrorist organizations, Iranian Islamic Revolutionary government members and leaders, government officials within the United States of America including the Obama administration, and several other lesser global influences such as Chechen President Ramzan Kadyrov and several private citizens who have led movements or organizations such as anti-gay groups, right wing radical Christian groups such as the Westboro Baptist Church and Church of Scientology leader David Miscavige. United States of America Saudi Royalty & Saudi Arabia Kaitlyn Spencer is noted for her assaulting of a Saudi Royal prince following a United Nations meeting in New York City. The Saudi prince spoke out against the Union of Everett being run by a woman and usurping authority over men. Spencer had assaulted the prince outside of the UN building, knocking the prince unconscious and followed the strike by spitting on him, following his reported cursing of Spencer for being a lesbian with a derogatory remark in Arabic. The prince had reportedly lost a molar tooth as well. The result was severe tensions between the Union of Everett and Saudi Arabia and a shocking and significant rise in public support of Spencer among the youth, homosexual communities, military troops and feminist movements. As more incidents occurred in Saudi Arabia regarding executions of gays and abuse of women, Spencer continued to lash out against the country. Of all countries in which Spencer targets during speeches about various human rights issues, Saudi Arabia is the most verbally attacked. Several terms used by Spencer against Saudi officials and laws have included "scumbags", "terrorists", "genocidal maniacs", "perpetrators of hate and violence" and "women bashers". Osama bin Laden & Al-Qaeda Before the capture and later execution of Osama bin Laden in May 2011, Spencer had repeatedly called out bin Laden on multiple statements bin Laden made which he believed validated his claims to launching terrorist Jihad against the West. Spencer had openly condemned varied terror organization including Al-Qaeda but also Palestinian Hamas, Lebanese Hezbollah and Somali Al-Shabaab. She had made threats of violence and retaliation against future attacks by the groups and followed up on her promises when terror attacks were launched. The 2009 Hamas rocket attacks against Israel lead Spencer to threatening a full force retaliation against Hamas' organization and later after the attacks by Hamas, the Union of Everett and Israel joined forces in an attempt to destroy Hamas. Spencer coordinated and commanded the 2011 Pakistan operation against Osama bin Laden's compound and Militant Forces teams successfully captured him alive. While in capture, it was later reported that bin Laden had been tortured for information about Al Qaeda cells, locations and operations. In the following months before his September 11, 2011 execution, Union of Everett forces and combined Security Alliance forces managed to launch devastating blows to Al-Qaeda and its allies. After bin Laden's execution, Spencer made a statement, echoing Barack Obama's comments that "Justice has been done" with "Terrorism buys you a trip to hell with a bullet in the skull". Affiliations President Spencer has varied political and other affiliations. She is a registered member of the National Rifle Association (NRA), a strong supporter of the American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU), is a member of the Fraternal Order of Police (FOP) and is an honorary member of the military and law enforcement organization Oath Keepers and has announced her official support and abiding of the Oath Keepers oaths. As a member of the NRA, Spencer is a legally registered and licensed FFP-III-C7-FA-XX gun owner. Spencer is also notable for her affiliations with members of the hacker collective, Anonymous and leaks reported state the federal government has at times employed members of Anonymous to provide support against mutual enemies of both the federal government and the Anonymous collective. President Spencer is notable as well for her pardoning of dozens of members of Anonymous after federal officials have brought to her attention activities and warrants for said members' arrests. Spencer has also unofficially supported the island nation of 4chanistan, formed and led by members and affiliates of the collective and the general internet culture community in which Anonymous was born from. It is publicly known that the Union of Everett and the Security Alliance have been provided cyber warfare support during times of war and crisis at home and abroad; notably during the Iraqistan War against Iran. Anonymous was also partially responsible in 2008 during the Chanology War led by Anonymous against the Church of Scientology in which Anonymous' actions led to the discovery of then Secretary of the Treasury's illegal infiltration of the government and financial schemes in support of the Church of Scientology. Hackers who later formed current day Anonymous' organization and supporters of WikiLeaks and others, had lent Spencer support during the uprisings in the United States, with information gathering and other online support which led to the independence of the country later on. Core Beliefs Personal Life Kaitlyn Spencer is involved in a homosexual relationship with her lesbian partner of 11 years, Cassidy Baites, who both live together in the Presidential Manor in Everett City. Spencer and Baites are yet to be married and both have admitted plans to do so in the future. The President often partakes in hobbies including sport shooting, hiking, swimming and is an avid video gamer. She has trained in martial arts since the summer of 2011, with celebrity martial artist Christine Fletcher. During her Presidential vacations for two weeks per year, Spencer often visits both crowded and remote locations, along with her girlfriend to places including Orlando, Florida; Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States; Cancun, Yucatan; Bermuda, Hawaii, Virgin County, Puerto Rico (the Virgin Islands) and international destinations including Tokyo, Japan and Fiji, spending time beach-going or staying on resorts. Although an Atheist, Spencer spends time with family and friends, including family of Cassidy, during the holidays, celebrating Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, the Fourth of July (Independence Day) and birthdays. Although officially living at the Presidential Manor in Everett City, New York, President Spencer owns a single story home in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Category:Union of Everett Category:Individuals Category:People of Everett